Alone and loveless here
by MyPretty
Summary: Nessarose gave the wicked witch a very bad name in the witch of the east.. sadly boq was there to witness...


First of all I want to say thank you for all the attention that my stories get! I thought maybe one person will read it, and than I'm really lucky.. ^^ well couldn't be more wrong… Since Wicked stops next week here.. I'm in a little rush to do so much wicked as I can in one week.. last week I did get a last chance to see the great Willemijn Verkaik (again…) as Elphaba! Back to the story.. It's the wicked witch of the east.. I'm really piss off because… We don't have a CD recording with Willemijn on it… something with the rights I believe.. but than I discovered that this song wasn't on the original CD… We have a great nessa here in Holland.. who I love dearly, so this is for the memory of Christanne!

Well I've talked enough.. I do not own wicked, the wicked universe, the characters, the quotes, the music, lyrics and everything i didn't mention…

''Would there be anything else.. Madam.'' Boq stood next to the wheelchair with a cup of tea in his hands. The young woman looked up at him. ''I told you to call me Nessarose.. remember.'' The honey sweet voice of nessa says. He looked a long second at her and nodded his head. 'Yes… Madam.'' With that Boq walked away an let a very distressed Nessa behind.  
the young woman took a little mirror out of her chair that she has always with her. It was a silver one, a long time ago, frex has given it as a birthday present, for the future governess he would say at that moment. She looked at herself and had to blink her tears away. Why was she the one with the strangled legs? Why was she in a wheelchair.. why couldn't elphaba be to one with all the problems.. no, elphaba… the thought of her sister makes her sad and angry at the same time.

''it seems that the beautiful gets more beautiful..'' sounded a low soft voice. Nessa know that voice and looked scared around her. ''While the green, just get greener..'' she looks at the closet and saw the green face of her older sister trough it. Fast the door opened and the wicked witch came out of the closet. ''I'm sorry.. Did I scare you, I seem to have such a effect on people..'' did the witch say while she closed the door of the closet. Her hair was lose with a old ragged cape around her shoulders. ''It's good to see you Nessa'' her face did lit up by the sign of her little sister. Nessa on the other hand was furious. 'what are you doing here!'' shouted the governess. The wicked witch looked around her and hugged herself. 'Well there is no place like home..'' her voice was full of sarcasm. Nessa gave her a look. ''I can't imagine myself say this.. but I need fathers help..I need him to stand with me..'' the wicked witch looked at her sister with a determinant expression on her face.

''that's inpossible..'' nessa rolled away from her sister with her chair and the witch had a puzzled expression. ''No Nessa.. it isn't.. Not if you ask him, He will do it for you Nessa.. You know he will..'' the witch thought of when she was younger. Before nessa was born. She was his little Fabala. Well after nessa, he didn't call her that anymore. She kneeled next to the wheelchair and looked her sister in the eye. 'Father is dead!'' Nessa splat it out and the witch her eyes became big. 'What!'' nessa gave her a famous nessa look and continued. ''He's dead.. I'm the gouverness now..'' she looked at her sister in a arrogant manner. The wicked witch stood slowly up and walked away from her sister. She clamps her cape closer around her slender body by the thought that her father was dead and she didn't even feel a thing.

''Well, what did you expect.. after he learnt what you had done..how you degreased us! He died of SHAME! EMBARRASSED to DEAD!'' the witch her eyes where on the ground and nessa shouted the last lines. She was so angry at her sister for her emotionless response. ''It's good, I'm glad! It's better…'' slowly she rounded her heels and looked at her sister. Nessa was almost red of her angry. How could elphaba say that. 'It's a wicked thing to say!'' the wicked witch shook her head. ''No nessa, it's just true.. Now it's just us Nessa. You can help me and..'' nessa raise her hand and wheeled her way. 'Elphaba hush will you! First of all, I can't harbor a fugitive, I am an unelected offical. And why should I help you? You fly  
around Oz trying to rescure animals you've never even met and not once have you ever thought to use your powers to rescue me!'' the wicked witch looked like she got a bucket of water in her face.

_''All of my life, I've depended on you__  
__ How do you think that feels?''_

Nessa wheeled at her and the wicked witch did have to walk backwards if she didn't want to get under the chair.

''_All of my life, I've depended on you__  
__And this hideous chair with wheels.__  
__Scrounging for scraps of pity to pick up__  
__And longing to kick up my heels.''_

The wicked witch looked guilty at her sister. She did want to help her little sister.. but how. ''Nessa, there isn't a spell for everything. The power is mysterious, it not like cobbiling up a pair of- wait.'' Her eyes became big when her sight became on the silver slippers. She took the grimmorie out of her bag. She looks at her sister and put it on the ground. Ofcourse.. there must be some kind of spell to help nessa. There must be? Mustn't?

Quick she began searching trought the grimmerie there should be something that could help.  
there it was! The spell she was looking for. ''ah bulan dahray pahto pahpu tabulon nastah kalupis. Lahfay lahto layfay lahto pehreh pehreh kalupis, ah bulan dahray pahto pahpu tabulon nastah kalupis. Lahfay lahto layfay lahto pehreh pehreh kalupis.'' Nessa looked scared at her sister. 'what does that mean!?'' she wheeled away from her sister.

'My shoes..'' she tilted her dress up. 'It feels like there on fire… what have you done!'' her silver slippers she got from frex where now ruby slippers. She was amazed by the colour. Out of the blue she stood up from her chair and almost tripped over on the floor. The wicked witch was quick at her side to help her up. But nessa slapped her arm away. ''I don't want any help!'' like a child who stood for the first time, she carefully stood upright on her feed. She looked at her sister who was flabbergasted and stood shocked frozen at the ground. ''Oh Nessa! At last!'' the wicked witch smiled at her sister and she was so proud that she did finally something good.

''_I've done what long ago I should__  
__And finally from these powers something good__  
__Finally, something good''_

The wicked witch looked for the first time that visit at the little girl who was so hopefull, and not like the witch who want revenge. ''Boq! Boq, come quickly!'' Nessa ringed a bell she had on the table and the wicked witch looked choked at her sister. 'No nessa.. no one can know that I'm here..'' She desperately looked around her a place to hide. NEssa was back in her chair and the wicked witch was almost back in de closet.. when Boq was already there. 'Yes madam Governess.. what can I!? You!'' he got a paperknife and hold it right before him at the witch. ''Stay back!'' the wicked witch slowly walked towards him by the table. 'Boq, it's just me, I'm not going to hurt you.'' She was frustrated that Boq was such a drama queen in such situations.

''You're lying! That's all you ever do! You! And your sister!'' pointing his paperknife at nessa. ''Boq?'' nessa her voice was unsecure. 'She is as wicked as you are!'' The wicked witch raised her eyebrow. 'what are you talking about?'' the wicked witch her voice was soft. ''I'm talking about my life..of what is left of it…I'm not free to leave munchkinland… none of us are! Since she took power, she has been stripping the munchkins of our rights..'' Nessa looked innocent at him. 'to keep you here.. But none of that matters anymore.. look!'' happy nessa stood upright from her chair and Boq let his paper knife fall at the sudden surprise.

''You did this for her?'' Boq looked at the green witch. She slowly nodded. ''For both of us!'' Boq almost makes a dance trough to air. ''Oh Nessa, Nessa... this changes everything.'' He took her hands. ''I know.'' Nessa was even exited as Boq was.

''_Nessa..Oh, Nessa__  
__Surely now I'll matter less to you__  
__You won't mind my leaving her tonight._''

Nessa her eyes became very big. At his words, even the wicked witch looked around at Nessa and Boq. ''Leaving?'' asked Nessa confused.

_''Yes,__  
__That ball thats being staged,__  
__Announcing Glinda is engaged__  
__To Fiyero''_

''Glinda!'' Nessa let Boq go and walked away from him. The wicked witch looked worried at her sister. Nessa was against the table and the witch stroke her cheek.

_''__Yes Nessa, that's right__  
__I've got to go appeal to her__  
__Express the way I feel for her  
Nessa, I lost my heart to Glinda from the moment I first saw her. You know that.''_

Nessa looked around very fast. ''lost you're heart?'' her eyes where very small, and her lips a thin line. ''Well we'll see about that!'' the wicked witch walked around the table. 'Nessa let him go!'' she did make a attempt to stop her but didn't help.  
_  
''__Did you think I'd let you leave me here flat?!''_

''Don't come any closer!'' Boq had his paper knife from the ground and raised it at Nessa.

_''You're going to lose your heart to me, I tell you!__  
__If I have, I have to... magic spell you.''_

Nessa her sign felt on the grimmerie and she got it and began chanting something in the old forgotten language. Nessa began chanting and the wicked witch tried to stop her. 'Nessa stop! It's dangerous… you're pronouncing the words all wrong!'' Boq gasped and gripped the wheelchair. 'Boq what is it!'' Nessa stops and looked at him.

Finally… Boq can get through my dumb little sister thought the wicked witch. ''It feels like.. my heart… its shrinking..'' Boq gripped his heart and felt against the wheelchair. 'Boq! Nessa gripped the wicked witch her arm. 'Elphaba Do something!'' she really sounded desperately. ''I can't reverse a spell once it been cast!'' she took the book from the ground and let is fall on Boq in the wheelchair. ''Elphaba! Do something!'' nessa pleaded her sister. ''This is all your fault! If you had not shown me that horrenible book-'' The wicked witch rolled her eyes. ''Hush will you! I've got to find another spell. It's the only thing that might work.'' She took the wheelchair with her to the table with the grimmerie.

''_Save him please, just save him.__  
__My poor Boq, my sweet, my brave him.__  
__Do not leave me till my sorry life has ceased.__''_

Elphaba began to chant in melody. ''Meno non cordo meno non cordo cordahlos, vivahlos vivahlos meno non cordo''

_''__Alone and loveless here,__  
__Just the girl in the mirror__  
__Just her and me, Wicked Witch of the East!__  
__We deserve each other.'_

The wicked witch looked at her sister with sorrow in her eyes. It was sad.. the whole story about the to lovers. Nessarose was so in love with him, and than Boq who only wants to impress Glinda. 'He's asleep!''Nessa took her hand. ''Well.. What about his heart?'' the wicked witch had a death stare in her eyes. ''it's allright, he won't need one now.'' She closed the grimmerie and put in in her bag. Her old cape clasped she closer around her.

''I have to go, I have bussinuss to attend to in the Emerald City! What ever happened does monkeys is my fault!'' Nessa shook her head. ''Youre not going back there to find some monkeys! going to find Fiyero! But it's to late!'' the wicked witch ignores her. 'Elphaba please wait! Please don't go!'' the wicked witch looked around her and looked a long second at her sister. ''Nessa.. I have done everything I could for you! And it haven't been enough… notting will ever be enough.. I'm so sorry..'' she wispers sad to her little sister. She did let go of her hands and fanished. She let her sister, the wicked witch of the East alone. The only thing nessa truly make wicked was the loneliness.. her sister Elphaba the wicked witch of the west, worked her whole life for her little precious sister and never ever got she a thank you.. and now… for the saving of the love of Nessa her life.. well she got this…

''What happened?'' Boq stood slowly up. ''You fell asleep!'' nessa her soft answer was. ''What is it whats wrong!'' nessa screams. He's made of tin.. that's whats elphaba means by He don't need a heart. ''It wasn't me! It was her! I tried to stop her!'' Nessa backed away from him. Boq began to scream and runs away. 'Boq listen! It was elphaba! Boq! It was ELPHABA!''

And so gave Nessarose Thropp Elphaba the wicked name.. just to save her own good.. because of Elphaba who want to help her stubborn little spoiled sister. Because of that.. elphaba became the wicked witch…


End file.
